Matchmaker
by josiecat14
Summary: (Takes place after the Elite) America has faced the facts: She wants to spend the rest of her life with Maxon. However, with King Clarkson and the rebels all wanting her to lose, it has become a great challenge. What will happen to the rest of her life? This is my version of The One. Maxerica!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was floating.

At least, I felt like I was. You know that moment where you are at complete peace under the water? Everything was right… until my maids woke me up.

"Miss, it's time to get up," Lucy said, trying not to disturb me.

"Uggh, five more minutes?" I replied lazily. After everything that was going on, I could really use a bit of sleep.

"I'm afraid we have orders from the queen. She wishes to speak to you about something important," Anne said hastily. They had picked out a lovely pink dress with long sleeves that billowed out at the ends. When they were done, I looked fabulous, even though I felt horrible. I hadn't seen Silva or the Queen since my episode on the _Report, _and I wasn't looking forward to it. Natalie had been eliminated, so that left Celeste, Kriss, Elise, and me. I was very determined. I wanted to spend the rest of my days with Maxon, I was sure of it. I wanted to feel like I did on Halloween all the time. I wanted to be Maxon's alone.

"On the bright side, you look lovely America", Mary tried to convince me.

"Wish me luck," I said. And with that I was on my way.

I looked around the dining hall. Celeste was wearing a dress that was a little iffy for my taste. Elise was making surface conversation with Kriss, and Maxon was speaking to Elise, though it didn't look extremely important. He saw me when I walked in, and he smiled and tugged his ear. I tugged mine back.

I sat down next to Elise and then Queen Amberly talked to me, "How was your night, Lady America?" I wanted to say that it was painful, but instead I said, "Ohh, fine. Just a little restless, that's all." The morning consisted of some light conversation, but nothing too interesting.

Then Queen Amberly made her announcement, "Ladies, I am taking a little vacation to visit my cousin. I will be back in a week's time, but until then, Silva will be in charge. Don't worry, everything will be fine." All I could think about was being alone in the castle with King Clarkson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't get over the announcement that the Queen would be gone. It made me feel a bit exposed. And there was the other issue that I would have to tell Aspen that I was over him. He would always have a special place in my heart. However, he broke my trust. That is not something you can let go. He has to know that I cannot see him. After all, I stayed in this competition for Maxon. I decided to play some music, that was sure to take my attention off of all the issues. And there was Maxon's visit to look forward to.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. I was in my bedroom, playing one of my favorite songs. I was letting the music take over me, letting each note flow through my body like a steady stream. This is the way always felt when I played music, amazing. When I was finished, a spattering of applause came from behind me.

"Beautiful, dear, just beautiful!"I'd know that voice anywhere.

"You scared me, Maxon!" I laughed, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Maxon stared at me,"Oh, I was just in a America-mood." I giggled. "Do you want to take a walk in the gardens with me?"

I smiled, "Always." He kissed my hand as we walked toward the gardens. We got to our bench, and the sun shone brightly on us, making me feel happy. The fall leaves were scattered on the garden. There were a few wisps of clouds in the sky. The wind against my back seemed to be whispering a song I couldn't make out.

He turned toward me with those eyes I couldn't get enough of. "Actually, I was lying to you, There is something I would like to ask you.

I smiled and said, "Ask away."

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" he asked. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He had never asked me to eat dinner with him...

"Of course!" I said, "Where?" He thought about it for a moment.

"How about here?"

I gasped, " Are we really allowed to do that?"

He chuckled, "I'm the Prince, remember? And soon, we'll be able to have dinner here whenever we like. Just you and me."

I smiled,"I would really like that. There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

His expression turned worrisome, "What? Are you okay?"

"No, no Maxon. I just wanted to say that I've made my decision. You told me to make a decision by the _Report, _and I'd like to say I think I'm ready to choose this life."

A grin spread across his face, "That's all I've ever wanted. See you tonight."

I kissed him. "I would like that a lot. See you tonight!

**Hope you liked that! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later, my maids were helping me get ready. They gave me the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was teal, sleeveless, and it billowed out into a full skirt. Roses covered the top. It was so Amazing. I couldn't wait for Maxon to see it. My maids did my makup in a new way, and it was stunning. They still had a few tricks up their sleeves. They did my hair in a bun, and left one piece laying down near my face. They curled that piece, and they put a pretty little diamond barrette in the bun itself. It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, this is so exciting!He is just going to love your dress! Ah... I love love..." Mary squealed.

"He's just having dinner with me." I said, trying to hold back my excitement as well.

"And it's so romantic... You guys are the perfect couple." Lucy giggled,"I hope you win. You deserve it."

The whole idea made me think of Aspen and our days in the tree house. Except, I knew Maxon was better, and this would be something to remember.

Then Maxon walked in, wearing a grey suit, yet their was something very stunning about him.

"America darling, you look lovely." Maxon said. I blushed, so I kissed him.

"You look handsome too," I said. We walked to the gardens together, the moonlight was shining against the leaves, and Maxon looked even better in the moonlight. The time was perfect, and it was a dream come true.

We came to a grassy patch next to our bench. The bench was illuminated by the shadow of the trees. This was the most romantic place I have ever seen, I couldn't get over it.

"Maxon, have you ever been here with Kriss?" I asked.

"No, this is our special place, America. It always will be." He kissed me on the cheek. Then, we took a blue checkered tablecloth and laid it out over the grass. He helped me down with his hand. I set out two glasses, and the plates. Also, I set out the silverware and napkins. Maxon spooned out the spaghetti onto the two plates. I remembered my friends in Italy, Princess Nicoletta. She would've been happy that I decided I could do it.

I remembered all the hope they established in me, I felt like I was so ready. My dad believed in me, as well as my family and Aspen's family.

We ate slowly, savoring our bread, salad, and spaghetti. We talked non-stop, too. We talked about everything. We even talked about the other girls a little, which was surprising to me. He usually didn't want to talk about them much.

"How long has it been since you've seen Kriss?" I asked, truly just trying to make conversation.

"Is someone a little jealous?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, maybe a little..." I admitted.

"Ha! I thought so. Well actually, I think a couple of days. She hasn't been very persistent." he said.

"So, who are you going to eliminate next?" I asked. I really was curious, though I knew I shouldn't be. He had said I was his only choice.

"Probably Elise, I just don't think her connections in New Asia will help us. Besides, you've already said that you will take the position, so what does it matter anyway?" he said.

"Just curious." I replied.

He kissed me. With that, we brought out dessert. It consisted of moist, cocoa brown chocolate cake, and raspberries.

"Oh, how sweet," a new voice said,"Don't mind if we spoil your dinner, do you?" Rebels. Maxon pulled me close and yelled for the guards to alert the royal family. The a man grabbed me and pulled me away from Maxon.

"Maxon, MAXON!" I screamed. He was grabbed by another rebel, and then someone hit me in the head, so I hit him back. There was yelling going on: something about ending the royal line. Maxon was making his way through the flurry of people hastily.

"AMERICA!" he yelled back. By that time the guards were here and they were attacking the rebels. One tried to kick me, and I blocked it. I got free of the rebel man's grip, and started fighting my way to Maxon. I was almost there when someone put my hands behind my back and grabbed my neck. Then, everything was quiet. I felt something cold on the tip of my forehead. Then I realized it by the cold look on Maxon's face,

Someone had put a gun up to my forehead. "If you lay a hand on her, I swear I will see you personally killed," Maxon yelled. You could tell that he meant it. The rebel man didn't move for a moment, then shot my leg. I felt the blood running down my leg, and Maxon was screaming.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up in the hospital. A bandage was surrounding my leg where I had been shot. I felt a little dizzy, like I had just had a concussion. There were machines buzzing all around me. It smelled of ointment, the one you wrinkle your nose at when you are near it. The lights were unbearably bright. I was in some flimsy little nightgown. Thankfully, none of the buzzing machines were hooked up to me. There was a waiting table and chair next to me, and Maxon was waiting.

He smiled, "How are you doing, darling? I was so worried!" I sit up. He reaches out and holds my hand. He lightly kisses me on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Maxon. I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but I'll live." A look of relief comes upon his face.

"Good," he says softly, "If you're feeling dizzy, though, lay down." Celeste picks the right moment to waltz into the room.

"Oh, Maxon, I was so worried about you! When they said that you were caught in the rebel attack..." she kisses him very hard. "Hey Maxon? Will you walk me back to my room? Pretty-please?" She curls out her bottom lip and turns her head down a little.

"Lady Celeste, I'm very sorry, but I am dealing with Miss America right at the moment. But I will see you later." She does the worst impression of a "pouty face" I've ever seen.

"Well fine then. Why are you spending so much time with her anyways?" she says, glaring at me.

"She has been shot in the leg by the rebels, so I am just seeing how she's doing." he replies defensively.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Lady America, I hope you aren't in much pain." as Celeste is saying this, she puts her hand on my bandage and sinks her nails in the very place I was shot. I yell in pain. "Oops, sorry." She walks out of the room with her head held high.

"America, what did she do to you?" he asks nervously.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"Only a day. Right now it is about 4:00 in the afternoon. While you were asleep, Dad increased the guards that patrol the building. Fortunately, none of them were killed in the rebel attack."

"Good," I said.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up," he says quietly.

"But I did."

"Can I walk you back to your room?" he asks.

"Sure. Just go slow." And with that we were on our way out, and he kept one hand on me the whole time.

**Thank you for reading! If you commented, I will probably get back to you tomorrow or the next day. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since I had been shot, and Maxon had not seen me once. It's unlike him, so I wondered if something had been going on. Maybe he was considering my behavior, and was just waiting for the right time to let me go. To put another damper on things,I was in crutches; they didn't want me to put much pressure on my leg. I told them I didn't really need them, but when they had me take a test walk, I fell multiple times. I could only move a few slow steps without them. Not much had happened those few days, only some lessons from Silva. I was a little worried, though. Did I say something too personal to him? I was very nervous.

My maids had been ecstatic when I returned. They were worried about me. It made me feel happy to know they cared, even if I was depressed by everything else. They had made me a new, beautiful dress that I liked very much. It was a deep bronze color. The sleeveless dress billowed out into a full skirt. It was as pretty at the leaves in the garden that fell. I was waiting for the right time to wear it.

To calm myself, I decided to take a walk in the gardens. The air was cool, and there was a light breeze blowing. The sky was cloudy, and the sunlight was trying to peek through. It was very pleasant in the gardens.

I walked over to the bench I usually shared with Maxon, and started thinking.

Well, Kriss had said something the other morning about having lunch with him, and Celeste had promptly announced that they had been walking through the gardens. I wondered if they had sat on our bench. Elise had horseback lessons. I had nothing. I thought I was the one, but I was having second thoughts.

I remembered something Mary had been saying that morning about Celeste. Celeste's maid had talked about Maxon coming to see her at 4:00.

That was in fifteen minutes.

I knew it was wrong, but I had to know. I walked to where her room was, and heard talking.

"Maxon, why are you spending so much time with America? Don't you wanna spend more time with me…" I wasn't looking, but I could picture her kissing him. Celeste with her perfect hair and makeup, pulling the crown instead of him close to her heart, while he was tearing mine.

"Don't worry dear, I will tell her as soon as I can." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. This man, the one who was telling me I was his only choice. It sickened me. Then, was the finale to my heart's breaking, he breathed between kisses, "I love you."

I was done. I raced upstairs, I could feel it now. It was happening all over again. I remembered that night when I saw them in the library. I locked myself in my room, vowing to never come out. I screamed into my pillow, I couldn't bear it. Not him.

I cried.

**I promise a very exciting next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My maids were amazing. They didn't ask about the tear stains on my pillow, they just ordered me a new one. They didn't complain about my thoroughly neglected room, they just cleaned it for me. It also didn't seem to bother them that I was suddenly so very sick for three days. What bothered me was that Maxon hadn't come to see me any of the three days.

I was off crutches now. I had the palace deliver breakfast to my room, like I had all other meals. It was delicious, as usual. When I was done with it, I started thinking about the whole situation all over again.

Why did Maxon tell me he loved me if he didn't? It didn't make any sense. The other times I had actually gotten sick, he came to my room the very first day to check on me… Maybe he didn't care.

Stupid America. Of COURSE he didn't care. He had already proved that to me when I caught him with Celeste. Every time I thought I came to an answer, it slipped away.

I decided to go on a walk in the gardens. They always made me calm. I ran past our bench in the new December wind, and into the endless maze of flowers and trees. I got to what I thought was the very center. I couldn't keep thinking about the whole situation, it wasn't doing me any good. I knew I would not come to an answer. The only way to was asking him, which was not possible. I would go back inside and keep my calm. I would not let my emotions engulf me. It was about lunch, the perfect time to test my abilities.

"Well, Lady America, you have recovered?" Kriss asked, a little disappointment in her voice.

"Yes Lady Kriss, I have." I replied curtly. Maxon tugged his ear. I panicked, and this was no time to panic. I needed to see him though, so I tugged mine back. He smiled, so I glared. His smile vanished quickly. Lunch was, I hate to say, extremely boring.

He knocked on my door at 7:00. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes." I said monotone.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked, but I knew the lies he hid. I tried to hold back the fury in my eyes.

"Nothing." I said defensively.

"Seriously America, what's wrong?" For minute, I actually believed that he cared. Then I remembered what I had seen.

"Don't pretend that you care." I was trying so hard to hold back my tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! I was there! Outside the door!" I shouted. His face turned as cold as stone.

"Oh, America, it's not what it looks like-" he started to say, but I didn't want to listen to lies.

"What? You telling me that you love me, and going and holding HER? I know exactly what that is, LIES!" I screamed. I ran out of the room, I couldn't do it.

I ran past everything that mattered to me. He was following me, I could sense it. I wasn't in the mood for followers. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be free of the chains that held me back.

A six tiered water fountain stood in the middle of the maze. I climbed it; a sense of freedom. Standing on the top of the fountain, feeling the breeze in my face. The evening sunset was the highlight of it all. Though it was cold, I was free.

Free.

I could jump down if I had wanted to. It would be so simple, everything let go. Being free of my mistakes, it all seemed so great. Forgiven for everything I had ever done wrong. Maybe then he would care. So close, so free...

I couldn't do it, though.

Right then, I heard someone call my name, a guard possibly. As the voice got closer, I realized it was the one person I didn't want to see. Then, he was standing right in front of me.

"AMERICA! Get down from there!" he yelled.

"NO!" I screamed back, "I like it up here! It's so free, so close…"

"Don't do it! Please! I will explain everything if YOU JUST COME DOWN HERE!" he replied, it even looked like he might have been crying.

Then, a mysterious voice came from the trees behind Maxon, "I see we meet again." It was the rebel we had met last time there was an attack. Then, I was being pulled off my feet. I screamed. I felt the sensation of falling. I was headed to the ground, about to hit. Then someone caught me. The warm arms of Maxon were holding me. No time for talk, the rebels were approaching quickly. They all looked like they hadn't had a bath in centuries.

One took out a gun and started shooting. Fighting followed. Someone was trying to kick me, so I recoiled by hitting him the the head. He fell backwards and hit a guy with a knife. This was tougher. He aimed for my leg, and I dodged it. Then I kicked him in the leg, and he stumbled backwards, giving me an opportunity. I punched him in the stomach and he was down. By this time, the alarm had gone off, and Maxon had been separated from me. Then, someone slipped a bag over my head and gagged me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in a cold room. The room was very dark, illuminated by one single candle. It reminded me of the palace dungeons. I wondered if people who built this intended to make the people who were in them depressed. The floors were wet, I could see my reflection. I was still in my dress, but it was very cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to muster any heat my body still held.

"America, are you okay?" Maxon asked. I didn't realize he was there until he said that.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back. I still hadn't forgotten what I had seen him doing with Celeste.

"America, I know you're mad. Celeste might have some connections with the southern rebels. We found that out from an anonymous tip. All I was doing was trying to get it out of her." he said. "You have been the only one, and you will always." It still didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Why were you talking about cutting me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh America, I was talking about Elise. I decided not to cut her while you were feeling ill," he replied. I was still a little skeptical about the whole thing. It seemed a little absurd.

I still had one more question, "Why did you not come and see me those days I was sick?" I asked.

He frowned, "That, I don't have a good answer for. I was ashamed, I thought be avoiding the problem, I would be able to magically fix it." I was a little mad at this.

However, I loved him. We had also decided to be honest, and I trusted him. Love was about forgiving. So, I hugged him, and buried my head in his chest. "Good. I was so worried about you."

He kissed me for a moment, and it was beautiful. Right then, a scraggly rebel walked in the room.

"Come on. The leader has to speak to you about something," he grunted. Both of us followed him, my head still buried in his chest.

"I'm scared Maxon," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll be alright." He was so calm in these situations.

The rebel man brought us into a room almost identical to the one I woke up to. Except, there was a chair in the center, a rebel sitting on it. Two other rebels were guarding him, so I inferred that he must be the leader.

Maxon was the first to speak, "What do you want with us?"

The rebel leader smiled, looking as trustworthy as a criminal, "I'm not going to beat around the bush. We are here to negotiate, we want the diares."

Maxon held me close, "I can't give you the diares"

"I thought we might come to this predicament. This is where your girlfriend comes in. Unless you give us the diaries, Lady America will be executed."

Maxon tightened his hold even more on me. "If you put a finger on her, I swear-" Someone pulled me away from him. I struggled against the unforgiving grip of the rebel holding me. He took me over to the rebel leader, who pulled out a knife. It had been used, and was stained with blood.

He held it against my neck. "You have one day." He pulled the knife in a certain way that created a cut in my neck. "This is your warning."

Maxon was tearing up. He ran over to me and held my face as he kissed me over and over again. Blood was a strange color, it was darker than you'd think. I was feeling woozy. Then, the rebels pulled me away from him as I called out, "MAXON! Don't do it!"

The drug me into a room that was even worse than the other one. It was smaller and damper than the other one.

I fell into a forced state of sleep.

I woke up again in the same room. I saw the cut in my neck and realized my fate. I was going to die today.

A rebel walked into my room. "Come with me. It's time." I agreed, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked into the same room I got my cut in, and not to my surprise, Maxon was there. He was struggling.

"Don't do this, you CAN'T!" He yelled. I looked at him. He was crying. He got free of the rebels and ran over to me.

"America, I'll tell-" I cut him off.

"No Maxon. You can't." I said. He gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever felt, and then the rebels pulled him back again.

"Well well well, changed your mind?" the rebel leader asked.

I responded for him, "He hasn't."

The rebel leader came over to me, a little too close for comfort. "I never liked you." he said, hatred in his eye. He then pulled out a gun.

"Go stand over there!" he barked. I obeyed. I cried silent tears. "Five, four, three, two,-" Maxon broke free of the rebels grip and grabbed me. He almost yanked my arm out of my socket, and we ran. We went past rows and rows of identical rooms. It was like a maze in there, so dark.

"Maxon, I can't keep up!" I said between breaths. It was my leg. It wasn't fully healed, so I could run a little bit, but this was too much.

"Oh, your leg! I forgot… here." he lifted me up and carried me to the entrance of the rebel base, which he had seen when he came in. We ran to an escape tunnel that apparently lead to the castle. We found a room along the way, the tunned was long, and there was a bed and a bathroom in it.

"America, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed," he said.

I smiled, "With all that's been going on, that is the least of our worries."

I washed my face, and looked in the mirror. I was dirty, still, and I looked like one of the rebels. My dress was ripped in countless places. It was really dirty, nothing like the way it was when my maids made it. I walked out to the shared bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospital wing. It had been a few hours since Maxon and I had returned, and they wanted to check up all of my bruises and cuts to make sure everything was alright.

"Miss, you are free to go" the nurse that was patching me up said. I leisurely walked out of the hospital wing and went back to my room. I felt much better, and I didn't know if it was the fact that I was home, of the treatments the nurse gave me. I bumped into Celeste.

"How do you do it!?" she said.

I gave her a quizzical look, "Do what?" She pinned me up against the wall.

"America, I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm sure two can play," she hoarsely whispered. She unpinned me and walked briskly out of the room like nothing happened.

I was a little scared. I knew what she was capable of, and I also knew it wasn't pretty. I shuddered just thinking of it. Glass in feet, punch on dress, countless others. I wouldn't sink that low.

I got to my room, and my maids were waiting for me.

"Oh, miss, we've been worried sick about you!" Mary said.

"We certainly have!" Lucy said.

"You could have DIED! What were you thinking?" Anne cried. I embraced all of them.

"I missed all of you too!" I said, "Now, fill me in on the gossip." They told me about Celeste's new ball gown, which was going to be a sterile white. Kriss's was magenta and Elise's was red. They told me about the new one they were going to make for me, which was an emerald green.

I though occurred to me, "Why does everyone need ball gowns?"

Anne, Mary, and Lucy all looked at me. Mary spoke, "Why, for the Christmas Eve party, of course! Didn't someone tell you about it?"

I shook my head. "Well, we'll tell you," Lucy said.

From what the three of them told me, it was a get together that the Elite were going to plan. Elise was in charge of the food and drinks, Kriss was in charge of the music and times, Celeste was in charge of the floor plan and decorations, and I got to be in charge of the tree.

A few hours later, I was listening to Silva talk. She wanted to fill me in a little more detailed. "America, now that we're all finished, here is a packet for you. You will pick out ornaments, lights, and a tree topper. Can you get this back to me four days before the ball?" I nodded. "Good, return to your room."

I did what she asked me. I had five days before I needed to get the packet back for her. When I got back to my room, I started to work on the tree. It was going to be huge, with multi-colored strings of lights. I was going to have a variety of ornaments, with a big and beautiful tree topper. I had it all planned out in my mind.

I heard a knock at my door. Then, Maxon entered. "America!"

I kissed him. It had been a long time since I had seen him. Then he said, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten to see you, it's just I've had boring meetings ALL DAY."

"I'm sure you were in much pain, I understand."

He looked relieved, "Good. I have a few minutes though, want to talk?" I told him about my plans for the tree, how grand I was going to make it. "What kind of tree do you usually have at home?" he asked.

I sighed, "Truth be told, we haven't ever had one. There's always one in the town square, though. Sometimes the parties I perform at have them and I've seen them in the magazines here."

"Well, do you ever exchange gifts?" he said.

"We try to, Christmas is our time of the year," I replied.

He looked at his watch and groaned, "Ugh, I have another meeting to go to. I guess I'll see you at dinner, then." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

It was always sad to see him go. I wanted him to stay, be mine forever. My maids came in and re-applied my makeup and did some last minute touches. I looked pretty.

Dinner came and went, nothing much happening. I got ready for bed quickly, I was exhausted.

I was peacefully sleeping, when I heard the rebel alarm. Maxon ran into my room.

"America! Come on!" Maxon said. I got up and he got my robe. He guided me to the safe room quickly. Everyone was there. I put my stuff on a cot and started talking to him.

"Why did you come and get me from my room?" I asked.

"America, you aren't feeling well. I wanted to come and get you. I was worried." He said. I didn't usually like to kiss in public, but this seemed like an exception. I kissed him gently. "Get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired." I had no objections, so the minute my head hit the pillow, I was out.

The next few days went by so fast I didn't get to acknowledge them. I worked, slept, and ate. Maxon was very busy with plans for the ball, so I didn't get to see him.

Today, all of the Elite were getting together to exchange plans over tea about what we were going to do for our parts of the planning.

"For the refreshments, I am going to be simple and to hot chocolate and apple cider. For the food, we're going to have appetizers. Dessert will consist of several different types of cookies." Elise said, taking occasional sips from her tea.

"Well, I was thinking we will have this great band that I know play for the music. They will liven it up a bit in the beginning, and be slower in the end." Kriss commented. She sounded very into the whole thing.

"The decorations are going to be all white." Celeste said flatly. I told them about my plan for the tree. Everything was in order as planned.

The next day, I supervised the decorating the tree. I spent all my time telling which ornaments should go where and what lights were which.

By the time bed rolled around, I very ready to go to sleep. I had dreams of what tomorrow would look like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was jittery all morning. I must have checked the tree five times. I wanted everything to be in place for the evening. I loved Christmas, it was my favorite holiday. The warm smells and feelings in the air to the presents and food; I loved it. I was having lunch in my room when a thought hit me.

I remembered Kriss saying something about how she had made Maxon a card, and he had said no one had given him a gift. Well, it was Christmas, the perfect time. I had some training in art, and I was pretty good at it. I got to work.

When I was done with my picture, it looked amazing. I drew a picture of the gardens. I used water colors to paint it, the blues and greens mixing together. Although it wasn't perfect, I was proud. I wrote out a note and wrapped it in gold paper, the card with his name on top. I left it on my bed and decided to give it to him next morning.

At promtley 6:00, my maids started getting me ready. They curled my hair, and they did a smoky eye on me. The green dress that they had created was amazing. It had ruffles all the way down to the floor. It billowed out very nicely. I thanked them. I stared at myself in the mirror, and I looked better than I ever had. I was stunned.

When the time had come for the ball to start, a guard was supposed to come and escort me there. To my surprise, it was Aspen.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you, Officer Ledger." I said formally.

"You to, Mer," he leaned in for a kiss, and I pushed him away.

"Aspen, I've been meaning to tell you. I know you will always be my first love, but I'm in love with Maxon." He looked at me fiercely, and pushed me against the wall.

"No. No, Mer. I will find a way for you to love me. Even if it means taking risks, I will." He said. I knew he would live up to his word. I was scared.

I looked at him, mustering all the courage I had in me, "No, you won't." He was silent the rest of the way there.

When we got to the door, I was stunned again. I walked into the room.

There were gold ribbons hanging from the ceiling, and silver tablecloths on the tables. Wreaths of holly hang and snowflake decorations were present. People were dancing, having a good time by the looks of it. The tree was the best part of all.

It was all I imagined, and more. The gold ornaments went perfectly with the other decorations. The tree topper was an angel, and it was so amazing. I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"You did a great job, darling." Maxon said

"Thank you, Maxon." I said. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

"The tree's the best part of it all." I felt happy, he liked it, and that was all I needed to know.

The night was amazing, I loved every single minute of it. Everyone kept complimenting me on the tree. I didn't care if Aspen was mad, I was certain of my future. I loved Maxon. At the end of the night, Maxon came up to me.

"Lady America, may I have this dance?" he asked ever so kindly.

"Yes, your Highness, but I have to warn you, I am horrible." I said.

"We'll manage." The song was slow, very pretty. I felt ready to fly.

When it was done, I said, "I love you."

He looked at me, pleased, "I love you, too." He kissed me.

He kissed me in front of his family.

I went to bed feeling ecstatic. My happiness wasn't to last much longer.

Someone came into my room that night. I could only manage to make out parts of the person who came in, and it was Aspen. He tried to kiss me again, and I blocked it.

"Aspen, how many times do I need to tell you? I don't love you!" I whispered.

"Mer, I love you. I like to get what I want, also." He said. He lifted me up out of bed, and started running. Then, the rebel alarm went off. I struggled, screaming.

"MAXON! MAXON!" I yelled. Then, he came out of his room.

"America?" he said. Then he saw me, "AMERICA!" he shouted.

"Don't even think for a second that I will let him come to your rescue." Aspen said.

I struggled. Maxon ran after me. Then, Aspen hit me in the head.

"Sorry, Mer. It's for your own good." I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up in Aspen's arms. It had been only a few minutes, by the sounds of it. I could still hear the rebel alarm. We were in a damp hallway.

When I finally came back to my senses, I yelled, "PUT ME DOWN!" He looked at me with fake sympathy.

"Sorry, Mer, I can't do that." He said.

"Why not?!" I said.

"Because, you don't see. I love you. I have to get you away from there." He replied.

"I LOVE Maxon! I hate you!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"You don't hate me," he said, "In fact, you're deeply in love with me." He pushed me up against the wall, "Now that we're alone…" he started kissing me, not letting me leave, I was struggling.

"Leave-Me-ALONE!" I screamed in between kisses. His hands started to wander. I slapped him, and he recoiled. Then I ran for my life.

I recognized this passageway; it was the one the rebels had used when they had captured Maxon and I. It was dark and dingy, the walls covered with what looked like stains of blood. Why would Aspen use the same tunnels as the rebels? I ran faster, but Aspen was slowly gaining up. When I reached the end of the hallway, I pulled the door open and ran into the castle.

"Help, HELP!" I screamed. I looked around, and there were no other people. Then I remembered one important detail that I had missed.

The rebels were attacking.

With Aspen catching up, I decided the best thing was to go to the safe room. I went past many corners and corridors until I found the entrance.

I banged on the door, "HELP! IT'S AMERICA!"

I heard muffled voices from inside, "Dad, it's her! I'm sure!"

"No son. It's probably the rebels trying to make us open the door."

I tried again, "HELP!"

My voice was drowned out by the sounds of rebels approaching. I banged on the door with all my might. It opened.

I ran into the only place I felt safe, Maxon's arms. He shut the door, and ran his fingers through my hair, muttering soft words of encouragement. I let all my tears flow.

He led me downstairs to the cots. I put my stuff on the empty one. Celeste was staring at me angrily, and though it was apparent that Kriss was trying to hide it, she was too. I wasn't surprised that Elise wasn't there; I assumed that the Christmas party was eliminated.

"America, you've had a rough night. I want you to get some rest. I will tell you, I would like to speak to you tomorrow." Maxon said. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek, and walked back to talk with his mother and father.

I fell asleep willingly.

The next morning, I found myself miraculously in my own bed. I was thinking about the rebels. Why were they attacking so frequently now? It didn't make any sense.

Was Aspen with them?

I was going to take a walk in the gardens when I realized something; It was Christmas.

It was not time for my maids to be up yet, but I rang just in case.

"You rang, miss?" Lucy said a few minutes later.

"Yes, Lucy, could you please take this up to the Prince's room?" I asked politely.

"Yes, miss." Lucy said. And with that, she was delivering the present to Maxon.

A few hours later, after we had breakfast, he came into my room.

"Hello, my darling." Maxon said as he entered. "I got your present, and may I say, it is very lovely. I hung it up in my room."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it!" He kissed me.

"Now, I'm very curious, why were you late for the rebel attack last night?" he said.

I swallowed hard. We had agreed to be totally honest with each other. I needed to keep my end of the deal, even if I had to tell him.

"The truth is, Maxon, my old boyfriend is in the palace." He looked shocked. "I don't have feelings for him, anymore, I have you." Relief flooded his face. "He was trying to, capture me, I guess. Get me away from the palace."

"He- he was trying to capture you?" he said in utter disbelief. I nodded. He held me in his arms. "I won't let anything ever happen to you, okay?"

He left me with thoughts of safety and happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, the chapter today is a wee bit short. I will try to have a new one up soon!**

**I wanted to give a big thanks to anyone who commented on my story; it means a whole lot to me. **

Chapter 11

The next evening, I couldn't for the life of me get to sleep. I was overwhelmed by the recent activities. I tried everything that usually worked. I played music, took a walk, even read a book. Nothing.

I decided that I would go and talk to Maxon. I had seen him earlier when he came to check on me, though. Maybe he was with one of the other girls…

I pushed that thought out of my mind. I focused on getting to Maxon's room.

I took a deep breath and took the shortest path to get there. Around the dizzying twists and turns of the castle I went, pausing only when I got about ten feet away from the library door. I heard voices inside. Suddenly, I was fearful. Then I realized that the voices were men, and I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Son, she's too reckless. She will turn the country inside out with her crazy ideas and beliefs. You can't pick her." I recognized this voice as King Clarkson's.

"Dad, none of the others would be right. Elise won't even try to comprehend me. Celeste only wants to have the crown and she's bossy. Kriss would be the best option, but there is really nothing between us. America's the only choice. America's the only one I love." I started tearing up.

He loved me.

King Clarkson kept talking, "Maxon, if you don't eliminate that idiot soon, bad things will happen to her. Mark my words."

"You can't hurt her." Maxon said, storming out of the room. I hid behind a column, but he must have heard the sounds of me crying. Maxon walked over to me and started stroking my hair.

"Shh, America. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He reassured softly. He led me back to my room.

"I will keep you safe." He said, and with that, he kissed me. "I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon, too."

I set my head on the pillow, and as he was leaving, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to my maids calling.

"Miss, it's time to wake up," Anne whispered. I took a bath and let them help me into my day dress. It was dark blue with a sweetheart neck, with tulle falling out over the outside. It was very sophisticated looking, and I loved it already.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes and eggs, a common meal in the palace.

When I headed out of the door, I was stopped by King Clarkson.

"Lady America, may I have a word with you in my private office?" he said. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Of course, King Clarkson."

He led me into a dark room, with a single window. There were many shelves of books, a couple entitled things like _Illea, a History, _and _Illea Battle Strategies. _

He mentioned to a chair at a short table, with a lamp in the middle on top of a few books.

"America, I am going to cut straight to the chase here, you are not Princess material. Lady Celeste would be a much better choice, if you ask me. Maxon will not choose you if I have a thing to do about it. I am offering you a choice." He said. I swallowed hard. "Either you work for the palace, leaving everything about you right down to your name behind, or watch everyone you've ever known and care about behind. That will include my own son."

What?

_What?_

This wasn't happening to me. I was dreaming. He couldn't do that.

But he could. He was the king. He would hurt his own son, I knew that.

I had to make a choice.

**Bit of a cliffhanger, eh?**

**Like I said, promise to have a new one up soon!**

**See ya later :)**

**Josie**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I wanted to mention a few things before I start the next chapter. **

**Number one, I got a message about this being like the Elite Fighter. I'm not mad, actually I think you were quite right. It totally is. When I came up with this idea, I hadn't read it, and when I did, I thought you guys might think that I was copying her, and I'm not.**

**Number two, I have gotten a few messages asking when I'm gonna kill off Aspen. Don't worry. It won't be coming until a little later, but I'm planning something very big, something very _special_... (I know, I know. I sound like Dr. Cable in Uglies...)**

**Number three, I am going to be posting a new fanfic on the ending of Specials/Extras. So if you've read those books and want to check it out, it will be called After All.**

**Number four, everyone's been saying "all rights go to Kiera Cass" or whatever. (I really don't see the point. It's a fanfic site) but here it goes...**

**_All rights go to Kiera Cass and her wonderful charcters_ :)**

Chapter 12

Two Months Later:

The good thing about being part of the palace staff is that I get to see Marlee.

It was painstakingly hard the first month, but eventually I decided to lock up my heart and throw away the key. I had chosen to keep my family and love safe. I had no idea what they had told Maxon, just that there was no funeral, and no magazine articles.

I couldn't see him hurt. I was hopelessly in love with him, and I couldn't change that.

For the first month, I had been working in the kitchen with Marlee. The second, I was a maid for the guests in the palace. Tomorrow was the start of the third month, and we would get our new work assignments.

The King let me choose what I would change my name to, and I picked Claire. I had always liked that name.

My room was small, with only enough room for a bed and dresser. I was allowed to keep some of my personal objects, if I kept them hidden. I didn't, though. I set them out on the top of my dresser. I had a picture of my family, my song bird necklace, and a picture May had drawn for me.

Occasionally, I let myself wonder what it would've been like if I had chosen to remain in the Selection, but not very often.

I was sitting in my room when Marlee walked in, "America, it's time to watch the _Report._"

I groaned. Today was the day Maxon would propose to one of the remaining three. I told myself to be strong.

"You mean Claire. Okay, I'm coming." I said.

We walked down and sat in front of the TV. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I was prepared to see Kriss win. That was okay, I liked her. She would make an amazing queen, much better than I would have.

The royal family came on and sat in their seats without Maxon. After Garvil babbled on and on about various things, he and the Elite came out. It pained me to look into the eyes that once loved me. Those eyes were cold and pained.

Curious, how one person can change your entire life.

"As you all know, it has been a long process of getting here. It took six months to narrow it down to these three lovely ladies, and I am afraid I must choose who I am going to marry now." Maxon said. He looked at the three girls remaining, Elise, Celeste, and Kriss. He beckoned over Celeste.

No, no, no, no.

He kneeled to the ground and my heart stopped.

"Celeste, will you marry me?" he said, twisting my heart every which way. It was supposed to be Kriss. Not her.

Then, everything went black and cold.

**I'm starting to think that I'm ending my chapters that way too much... tell me in the comments :)**

**Love ya- Josie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Second chapter up for the night! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

I am awakened by Marlee. She was dabbing my head with a washcloth.

"Oh, Claire, I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have made you watch that if I wasn't sure it would be Kriss…" Marlee said.

"It's okay, Marlee," I said, "It just really hurts."

Celeste? CELESTE? I thought it would be Kriss, the sweet, caring one…

Celeste?

Marlee came out with my maid outfit. "Claire, we're getting our new posts today. You better put this on."

I put the outfit on without complaining. Hopefully, work will help get my mind off things.

I run downstairs to my death bed. The list reads:

_Princess Celeste: _

_Alexis Selvester_

_Hallie Palmer_

_Claire Tasker_

I feel like my world was just whisked away from my feet.

I stand there in line, Hallie and Lexie both on me left. Celeste is looking at us like scum. Finally, Lexie says, "Princess Celeste, we are your maids. This is Hallie, I am Alexis or 'Lexie', and this is Claire."

"I don't need to know your names!" she scoffed, "Just go clean something or make me a dress!"

This constant routine continued on for days. Some of my fellow maids would ask if the rumors were true; Did Celeste hit her maids? I would have to reply then, yes. She did abuse us. When we did something even a tiny bit out of line, she would hit us with something hard.

And it hurt.

All of us took turns watching her while she slept. Unlike me, she insisted on keeping a maid in her bedroom at all times.

That night it was my job. I was in her room, getting her to bed. I was combing her hair when she asked me a peculiar question.

"Claire, where do you come from?" she asked.

I knew the answer, "Oh, miss Celeste, it's rather a long story. Quite boring, I may add."

She turned to look at me. Straight in the eyes. "Really? Because you remind me of someone. Someone, who shouldn't and can't be here."

She was standing up now. She looked angry, too. "Miss, I have no clue what you're talking about."

She leaned in. "Give it up, America," she spat. "He doesn't love you!"

I leaned in even closer. Looking her straight in the eyes. "That's not the reason I'm here, Celeste."

She started punching me. She then pulled out a knife, it was still covered in blood. She pulled it across my neck, in the exact same spot, reminding me of the pain I felt in the rebel's base. I felt all woozy as she cut it. It was really, really painful. That time, I had someone to save me.

This time, though, Maxon wasn't there.

I dropped to the ground. Then, she grabbed a handheld mirror and showed me my reflection.

"Look America," she hissed, saying my name like an insult, "Maxon wouldn't have ever picked you. Also, I saw you there that day. I saw you when Maxon and I were so close. We did that on several occasions, you know? We'd talk about you, too. He said he would've cut you next if you didn't-"

She was cut off by the door to Maxon's room. It swung open, and she hid the knife behind her back.

"Celeste, dear, what's this?" he asked, flustered.

"Maxon, dear," she said, making her eyes as big as a puppy dog, "Ame- I mean, Claire here would like a reassignment."

He looked puzzled, then he got an idea. "My maid, Lilliana, would like a switch too! They can just trade places."

"But Maxon-" she got cut off.

"Claire, can you come with me?" he asked. He led me into the hall and was heading toward the hospital wing. "What did she do this time? Are you alright?"

I was shocked. He let her do this to her maids? "Well, she hit me a couple of times, and she cut me here." I gestured toward the cut on my neck. "How did you know?"

He quickened pace. "I lectured her about not physically abusing her maids, but she didn't listen. She won't listen."

"Kriss would've been a much better choice, even me." I mumbled under my breath, saying those last words the quietest. Obviously not quiet enough, because as soon as I said that, he wheeled around. He was facing me, glaring into my eyes. I felt so much pain.

"What did you just say?" he said. Fuming.

I ran toward the only place that I would feel free.

The garden waterfall.

I ran through the cold March night, but Maxon was still following me. As I ran out, I saw blurs of colors and lights. It was beautiful. I saved most of my energy for the climb though.

I scaled up the side of the waterfall, only stopping as I reached the top. There, I wasn't Claire or America. I wasn't a five or three or one. I was just me.

I was free.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been really busy! I will try to post a new chapter every day from now on. I think you're gonna like this one...**

Chapter 14

Maxon had lost his way to the fountain. Probably because it was the last place on Earth that he would think of me going. I made my way back to my room.

Marlee helped me get ready the next morning, fixing up my cut and other minor injuries.

"What exactly did happen?" Marlee said.

"Well, we were walking to the infirmary, when I may have accidently insulted Celeste." I said.

"You WHAT? She's the Princess, America! I can't believe that you had the guts to say something! What did you say?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

"Well, I muttered something about Kriss or even me making a better Queen than her, but I guess he must have heard. I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"America, you're his maid now. You're going to have to see him." Marlee says after what seems like an eternity of silence.

I sigh, "Yes, I guess you're right. I will just tell him some lame excuse."

After I get dressed in my outfit for the day, I walk to Maxon's room. As I am barely five feet away from the door, I breathe. I was so worried about seeing him that I did that I didn't notice when he popped his head from the door.

"Come in," he said bluntly. Immediately I feel guilty

After he shut the door, he turned, anger on his face. "What the heck did you say that for last night? You weren't even in the selection! Besides, I have other reasons for not choosing Kriss!"

I want to contradict him, I was in the selection. I was in the Elite. I was in the top four.

I _am _America.

"I have my reasons, Maxon." I say, with a little more anger than I was meaning to give out. I spit out his name like bile.

He just looks at me like I have done something unspeakable. "You will call me Prince." He says.

"Okay, _Prince_," I say, again emphasizing his name, "What if I told you that I personally know someone who's heart would have been broken again if she heard you speak those words?"

He looks at me like I am psycho. "What are you talking about?"

Maybe they erased his mind. Are you freaking kidding me? Of course he must know who would've said those words. Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing who I am. I can't believe that I was in love with this jerk.

Then again, every time I looked into his eyes, I feel as warmth that no one else gave me. Not even Aspen.

I stare into those eyes coldly, and say, "Give me the satisfaction." And with that, I storm off.

Again.

I go into my old room, which is unoccupied. Weird, I see all my stuff that I didn't take with me right where I left it. I go over to my favorite necklace, and put it on. I should've brought it. I look at myself on my old mirror for a minute, and think.

I look so different then I did back then. I was young, fresh, alive. I knew love and I was content, ready to be Illea's next Queen, right by Maxon. Now, I just look horrible.

I have a sad look on my face. I am still young, just not still happy. My hair is the only thing that looks the same.

I walk over to the piano, and play the song that I played for Maxon.

When the song's done, I sit on the bed, and let the tears that have been building up go free.

Then, Maxon walks in.

What?

I then stop crying. "How long have you been standing there?"

He just looks at me, emotionless. "The whole time."

The King's going to kill me.

He can't know right now, he can't! It will blow my whole cover, and god knows what will happen to my family…

Not meaning to, I start to cry. Maxon comes over, comforting me. His hands slide up and down my back, making me feel better.

I was the one who taught him that.

"You should take the rest of the day off," he says, "I'll walk you back to your room."

So we walk to the below room quarters for the maids, and we stop at my room.

"This is it," I say.

"Can I come in?" he says. I can't refuse the Prince.

"Yes," I say.

Before he can see any of my personal belongings, I shove them into a drawer in my dresser.

"It's so…small." He says.

I nod, "Well what were you expecting, a mansion?"

He laughs. I smile.

"Why were you in America's room?" he asks.

I know the color must have drained out of my body. "N-no reason," I say shakily.

He looks at me quizzically. "What are you hiding?"

"That's none of your business." I say.

"Actually, yes it is," he counters. He's right, too.

"Why do you care about what a maid is doing?" I ask.

"Well… you've been acting rather… odd. You're cold to me, even when I am the Prince. I want to know what you are hiding. I want to know what's in that drawer." He nods to the drawer that I have been hiding all my personal belongings in.

The one that I happen to be standing in front of.

"Kay, look Maxon. If I actually tell you what's in here, my family and you may possibly be killed. So, if I were you, I would just drop the subject and move on with my life."

"Let me see in it!" he lunges at me. I block it. Then, we're struggling, and he has the upperhand. Then, he grabs the handle and looks at the content.

After a minute, he looks at me with big eyes.

"America?

Shoot.

**THE ULTIMITE CLIFFHANGER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I feel so evil... I tricked you! I think you're going to just loathe me after this chapter... :)**

Chapter 15

Maxon's just standing there like he just got a slap in the face. I didn't understand. I changed my appearance and always kept my hair up. My attitude had changed massively after the transfer. He shouldn't have been aware of it. If only I had kept those pictures hidden, he wouldn't have noticed. I could have just led him into his own death.

"Why the heck would you steal America's property?!" he yelled.

I was stunned. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I wanted him to know. I wanted to feel the warmth of being in his arms. However, I had to keep him safe. Suddenly, an idea snapped in my head.

"I came from America's home town. She was my best friend," I said.

After standing there for a few seconds, pondering, he nodded knowingly. "That makes sense. Sorry I got so flushed there, I'm just still a little tense about her death. "

Her death?

That's what King Clarkson told him?

A death in the royal palace could cause magazine articles, funerals, and other intruding things. Especially for one of the Selection girls, for an Elite.

He slid over to the door and looked back after saying, "I have to go now. I'll ring if I need anything."

I've been gone for what, three months now, and he doesn't even care? Maybe he never cared…

I'm at my mirror and fixing my hair when I see Marlee walk in.

"Why the heck was Maxon in your room?" she says fiercely.

"Marlee, he was walking me back, and then he came into my room. I went in first and thought that he didn't see when I hid the pictures, but he did!"

She looks at me worried, "Does he know now? You could have just bought him a death ticket!"

"No, he doesn't. I told him that I was her best friend back in Carolina, and surprisingly he bought it…" I told her.

A look of relief flashed over her face. "Good. America, you've got to be more careful. We can't have you going around spreading the news that King Clarkson faked your death. I know you did it to protect him, and that just might lead to his death. I know you'd be devastated if that happened." I nod at her, and she smiles a kind, knowing smile. "I just want to keep you and him safe."

She's right. I should to keep him and my family safe. I _will_ to keep him and my family safe. "Let's head downstairs to dinner."

And with that we're off.

I wake up to the rebel alarm. Shock and alarm fills me. They've been happening a lot more frequently now. When I was just transferred, there were hardly any, and when there were there wasn't much damage.

This time though, I hear screaming from outside my door. Southerners. I grab my knife that I always keep with me (the maids are required to have a weapon on them at all time), and head for the door.

Before I could leave, though, I hear the ringer go off, and it's Maxon. Full of worry, I hastily make my way up to his room, which isn't very far with the passageways, and I come up in his dresser. I hear screaming.

Odd place to put an entry.

As I pop my head through the door just a little, I see Maxon fighting off the rebels that have apparently made their way into his room. I see my chance to leave, and I take it.

I run through the blizzard of knives and patchwork clothing, I grab Maxon's hand and lead him to the door.

"Thanks," he says, clearly out of breath.

"Well, it's part of my job, isn't it?" I say a little sarcastically.

He laughs, though. "I can see why America liked you." I blush a little, and he cannot see me.

We stop in front of the royal family entrance and I stop. "Maxon, go. I'll defend them off."

I turn to go and his stern hand is holding my arm down. "Please, come on inside."

"It's really okay, your majesty, I'm fine."

"I know, I just think that she might have done something like it," he says sadly.

I look into his eyes and smile. "I think she would've liked it, too."

He leads me into the safe room and I recognize everyone. The King, Queen, Princess, Silva, and of course Maxon and I, are all there. However, a rebel is holding a gun to Celeste's head.

Maxon looks frightened. We both stare at the rebels, and finally Maxon says in a tough voice, "Don't you dare."

The rebel clears hid voice, "Not unless you give us what we want."

Maxon looks at him with clear devotion in his eyes, "Anything." I realize how much that he must care about Celeste.

"We have reason to believe that the former Lady America is in this castle. She is needed for a purpose I don't intend to let you know. All we want it she, and no one will get hurt. If you do not give her to us, then you will suffer the consequences," The rebel snarls.

"What? That's preposterous. She's dead," Maxon says, clearly outraged.

Before I can speak up, Celeste speaks. "Maxon honey, I believe that our ticket to stop this nonsense is standing right next to you."

Maxon stares at me for the second time today, and I swallow hard. "What she says is true. I am Lady America, and I am giving myself up." I take the cap off my head, revealing the red hair that I've kept up for the past three months.

Maxon just stares, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

All I feel then is my hands being tied behind my back and they guided me out of the room.

**Heh? Was I right? I was right, right? **

**I'm gonna try to post another chapter soon, but untill next time...**

**Josie The Awesome One**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 16:

I wake up in a surprisingly nice bedroom. There is a window facing a lush mass of forest right in front of me. Also, there is a door that I think might lead to a bathroom on the other side of the room that is bright and airy. It's much different than the Northern rebel base. It's still got an eerie feel to it.

I have a bandage around my arm and several patched up wounds. Though I feel absolutely horrible, I am well taken care of.

I think.

I know I made the right choice by coming here instead of Celeste. However, I couldn't help thinking about Maxon. Had he sent troops out for me? Had he even thought for a minute about me? I was just a maid now. He probably didn't even love me back. He did have Celeste…

Though I know I shouldn't, I have hope. I think hope will get me through whatever will happen.

Once I get the strength, I walk over to the bathroom and wash my face, hands, and feet. I look at myself in the mirror, and even though I was bruised up a bit, I was alright. I still have my dirty maids outfit on. There is a cream, plain dress laid out for me on the other side of the bed. I put it on and examine it in the mirror, admiring its plainness. I turn my head as I hear a knock on the door.

A man pokes his head through the window and he smiles at me, though it isn't a warm and friendly smile. "America, can you please come with me for a few minutes?"

I follow the man, at least three rebels before and after me. To keep me from escaping, I assume. They lead me down a hallway of sterile white hallways and finally stop at a door.

The room is a very pale blue; it looks very organized for a rebel base. There are pictures on either side, along with cases of battle equipment and plaques indicating names of people and armory. In the middle of the room, there is a white table and about twelve seats, and they escort me to one on the end of the table. On the other end is a man, no older than me and it dawns on me.

That's Aspen.

I know I'm staring because he looks at me and smiles a pitiful smile, like I'm a wounded puppy or something.

"Well hello America, it seems our paths cross again," Aspen chuckles.

"Aspen, what are you doing at the Southern rebel base?" I ask.

"Well, you see America; I am captain of these fine people."

Aspen? The Captain of the Southern rebels?

"What?" I say out loud.

"America, do you know how much I hate you? You've better be kind to me, I'm you're only chance of survival."

What? So many questions overflowed me, I didn't speak. They've been so nice to me here, I didn't speak. They've been so nice to me here, but Aspen?

He cleared his voice before speaking again. "We need information. We need the hiding place of the Illea diaries."

A look of revenge flew through my eyes, burning a hole in Aspen's. "Aspen, you know me to be a frightfully stubborn person. Do you really think that I am just going to tell you the hiding place? You have to know me better than that. I refuse to tell you."

He just laughed coldly, "I know you that well. That's why I picked up this magazine for you."

A rebel brought Aspen a magazine and flipped it over. It was a picture of Maxon, staring deeply into Celeste's eyes, the caption reading "The Royal Wedding Date: March 18th!" That was in two months. I know that I must have silent tears coming out of my eyes.

"You thought that he actually cared about you? You're so foolish, America. When you feel like telling us where the diaries are, you can just yell to one of the guards. You are free to go."

The same guards escorted me to my room, me still crying. When I got to my room, I sat on the bed, my eyes pouring out my very fear from the beginning.

He didn't care. He probably never cared.

And I'm going to escape.

**Remember when I told you that I was going to make this a completely different story? How was THIS chapter?**

**Huh!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Second chapter for today, hope you like it :) **

Chapter 17

The few days I spent in the rebel compound were horrible. I didn't eat, and I didn't speak to anybody. Even if Maxon didn't love me, I had to get out. I had to tell my parents that I wasn't dead, assuming that they knew. I spent my time planning my escape, taking about one week.

I took showers, sang, and washed my face several times. I didn't want to get tired or lazy, I wanted to think.

Think, America, Think.

I thought, and thought, and I thought. I finally came up with a plan to get out, but it was tricky and vague. One thing I knew about Aspen was that he thought without thinking about the consquenses.

He also seemed to plan things without thinking about the smaller things, like what I was going to use to get out.

Most of the week was spent just getting information from either the talk about the guards or the shuffling of feet meaning a shift change.

Finally, at about 1:00am, I was ready to go. I packed a small bag with some food that they had given me and I hadn't eaten, and some bandages, and a few other little things that weren't that important.

I did several things in the shower, which of course was out of the camera's view. I also did them at night when I assumed the guards weren't paying much attention. I hadn't caused much trouble, so I flew under the radar.

I sat there and I wrote out my plan in a booklet that I found in my room. I tried a bunch of plans, going through them in my head, ruling them out. I finally came out with a plan, and my saving grace was the window.

Even though it was tall and dropped down about 30 feet, it was still a window, and it wasn't guarded. There was a jungle laid out on any side, and I could faintly see a city in the distance.

Though my plan wasn't perfect, it would have to do.

The time of the escape, my hands were clasped and they were getting sweaty. The guards were changing, so it was the perfect time. I came in from behind and hit the camera with a bar of soap, enough impact to knock the camera dead.

Then, I took one of the bobby pins that was in my previous bun and fiddled with the lock on the window, finally getting it to open. That was one of the tricks that my maids had taught me when I was at the palace.

I took the few dresses that they had given me, which I had ripped into pieces before. I began tying them to the windowsill, shimmying down to the tall grass around the building. A few guards saw me and started running after me, trying to kill me with their guns.

I broke into a run, not minding the guards that were following after me.

I dodged a few bullets, barley missing one by my ear. They were yelling threats, and an alarm went off within the base.

Eventually, I came to a cliff, looking over the freeness that was so, so close. I hadn't planned this, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I jumped.

I felt the cold hard ground, but I had only jumped about 20 feet. I landed onto an edge, and I made myself as thin as I could against the wall of the cliff, immensely cold and dark.

I heard the guards behind me. "Where did she go?" one asked.

"I dunno, I didn't see her land, but then again, there are so many trees that we probably wouldn't anyway," another one says.

"You're right; I'll go report to Leader Aspen that America Singer is officially dead."

Yes!

After I was sure that they were gone, I shifted my body so that I could see the trail leading down to the forest.

I looked over the blackness that was night, the moonlight reflecting over the trees.

I stumbled my way down the path, and through the dense blanket of moonlight, not stopping until I was sure out of the range of the base. I climbed up a tree, settling on a somewhat comfortable branch, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**I know it's a bit rushed, I just wanted to get this one over with. I hope to get the next one up buy tomorrow.**

**Forever Maxon and America,**

**Josie :p**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry but this chapter is kinda short... still I hope you like it! I will try my best to come up with one today or tomorrow, but we'll see. I'm sorry this chapter isn't in as much detail, it's just that I really would rather spend more detail and time with Maxon and America. Here ya go:**

Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Then, I remember, and the memories come floating back to me.

Aspen's leader of the Southern rebels.

I escaped.

I have no freaking clue where I am.

I decide the best way to figure out where I was would be to climb the tree even higher.

As I scale the tree, I feel the cold morning wind in my face and the sky getting closer and closer. When I feel like I can see, I look over the tops of trees and the blanket of morning fog.

I can make out a small cluster of buildings near the right of where I was perched.

I head that way as fast as I can to make it by nightfall.

I start my trek through the bare forest, evergreens smelling like Christmas and the cold adding to the effect. It takes the whole day to travel to the building, and I just hope some civilization is nearby.

Eventually, right when the sun is about to set, I come to a fence. What surprises me most is what's inside the iron gates.

It's my home, Carolina.

I walk up to the gates, and strategically climb over them. Surprisingly, there are no guards to keep watch. I wander into the streets of downtown, and it is quiet.

Too quiet.

I follow the path down the walkway to my old house. It still looks exactly the same, the same blue color that faded away and we never fixed. I wonder what my parents will think when they find out I'm not dead. I take a deep breath, and walk up to the all to familiar door and I knock twice; nobody answers.

I rush around the back and pick up the spare key. I unlock the door with a squeak, and I yell into the dark house. I was meted my a draft of cold air, but the house still smelling like home.

"Mom? Dad?" still no answer came. I walk into the front entryway, ready for May to come up and hug me.

"May? Gerad?" Then, I check all the rooms. The moments spent in these walls are coming back to me, but I don't have time to worry about that. I run into the kitchen last, and then I looked up at the calendar. I gulp.

Tomorrow is Maxon's wedding day, and all of the entire country is forced to go. **(A/N: I changed the date of the wedding! Sorry, I didn't think my whole plan through!)**

I quickly run into my bedroom and pack my stuff that I have left. I put on my nicest green dress, only for parties, and I run to the kitchen and grab my stash of money that I had gotten for being in the Selection. Before I exit, I turn back and take in the sight of my home one last time.

I thought about something my mom said once, when our dog had died. "If you love something, let it go."

So I thought I'd best go by that logic.

I get out of there on the last train, with about thirty other people. I sit in the back corner. Not the nicest part of the train, but I don't really care art the moment. The window is all fogged up with the cold from outside. I lay me cheek against it. I am heading to the Prince's wedding.

The wedding that will smash my heart into a million pieces.

**What do ya think? Leave your answers in the comments! :)**

**Until next chapter!**

**Osie**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I know. You're probably all mad that I've not been on in a week. Well, this chapter took a long time to get right, and I think I've got it pretty perfect. You find out in a sec. **

**I don't own the Selection Trilogy or Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. **

Chapter 19

I'm reminded of a song that my mother used to sing to me, as I am on the train. She played to guitar, as well. She said that it was a song from the old days. I sing it quietly.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_But I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I've got to live without_

_Drew talks to me _

_I laugh cause it's just so funny _

_That I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

_Drew talks to me _

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes _

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight _

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone _

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough _

_and he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see…_

The train pulls into the station about 15 minutes before the ceremony.

I hear the screeching of the train whistle and the familiarity of the landscape. I take in the sight.

When the train comes to a halt, I quickly jump off the platform and break out into a run to get to the palace.

My heart of beating out of my mind, but I can't stop. Not now. I had to be there, though I don't know why. It just wouldn't seem right without me.

Even though I wish that it was me getting married today, I know that it probably wouldn't work out anyways. I mean, he didn't even send troops out to find me. He probably doesn't care, I'm just another maid that is very replaceable.

I'm just another person, and there is always another. My parents and family think I'm dead, and my only true love doesn't care enough to send people out to look for me.

I bet people wouldn't cry if I died.

The one spark of hope the Maxon might still care about me pushes me all the way to the castle.

I hear the hoots and hollering of people, and I see the tall wall, heavily guarded by soldiers who don't look like they'll let anyone in.

At this point, I'm hiding behind a tree. I slowly peek out and a guard see's me.

"Hey! What are you doing there?!"

I creep out from behind and I gulp. "I just want to see the wedding."

Another guard looks me straight in the eye and says, "No more people!"

A glare comes to my face. "Alright. My name's America Singer, and I'm coming to this wedding."

The guards all look shocked and start talking in hushed tones. After no more than a minute, a guard looks at me and says, "You are free to go in, Lady America."

I nod to him and all of them move out of my way. Before they can open the doors, I hear a gasp from the crowd and Maxon pushes the doors open.

He has his head down and looks flushed. Finally he looks up at me and a look of delight comes on his face.

"America!" he says. He runs up to me and embraces me. I hug him back and before I know it I am being dragged out of the palace.

He takes me to a tree right outside the walls and sits down on a bench. He motions for me to sit next to him.

"What the heck happened? I thought you were dead! DEAD!"

"I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?" he looks angry for a moment, then he thinks of something. His face softens. "It was my father, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "He said that if I didn't, he would kill my family, and -" I paused for a moment, pondering whether or not to tell him. However, he needed to know, "He said he'd kill you."

A look of shock covered his face, and I started crying. Emotions flooded my mind, and all I could do was cry. He opened his arms, and I willingly buried my head in his chest.

He kissed my head, letting me cry for a few minutes. Finally, he took my tear stained head in his hands, and brushed the last of my tears away. "You know, I would never let anything happen to you. I will always be here for you."

"You're getting married. Why did you even propose to that seductive witch?!" It was a very good question, actually, one that I spent many nights pondering on.

"America, my father told me that she had connections that someday would help us find the rebels, and that nobody would be killed again. That's something that I wanted, but I still would've picked you anyway if it weren't for the fact that my father told me you were dead. You must have found the rebel base, if you escaped."

"Yes. Aspen is the leader of the southern rebels. The base is a few miles away from Carolina," I said.

"America, do you still love me?" he said. Well, that's obvious. And quite frankly, rather off-topic.

"No, I just took a third of my life savings and bought an outrageously expensive train ticket for fun. I just spent the last six months of my life running from rebels and being Celeste's punching bag because I thought that it was my life purpose. Maxon, I never stopped."

He kissed me. It was light, and only lasted for a few seconds, before he spoke again. "America, I love you too. I always have, even when I thought you were dead. I need to tell you that I cancelled the wedding with Celeste."

He got down on one knee, and brought out a little blue box. He opened it to reveal a ring. I began to tear up again. "I know that we've had some rough times. I also know that I'll never stop loving you no matter how much I try. I love you America Singer, will you be my wife?"

I couldn't believe it. I wanted nothing more to spend the rest of my life with my true love.

"Yes." I whispered.

**Don't worry, I'm gonna do a wedding and an epilogue with their kids and stuff. Please comment still, I need all the help I can get with the writing. Speaking of, I am writing a new Mortal Instruments fan fiction about them going to a boarding school, and it's called Wickedly Beautiful. If you're into that as well, be sure to check it out. **

**Love you guys,**

**Josie**


End file.
